


Pink (it's just a shade of red)

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javi and Yuzu have a tradition, and Javi breaks it.





	Pink (it's just a shade of red)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Are you impressed I'm keeping up? Because I AM. 
> 
> Today's prompt (yesterday's, but I'm behind schedule, I will try to fix that): 'pink'.

Javi is late.

Look, everybody knows that he's not the best at planning, and he has spent too much time in the flower shop, picking and choosing his flowers. Well, not his, Yuzu's.

He almost can't believe that, little more than a year after FaoI, they are celebrating their one year anniversary. Javi admits that he was a coward back then, and didn't have the courage. It had taken him way too long to ask Yuzu out, which was funny since Yuzu was already more than willing. Apparently he had been waiting for a long time, and Javi had been to stupid to realize. Or maybe he knew and wanted all along, too, but was too scared to go for it.

After FaoI, when Javi had asked Yuzu to go for a coffee to talk, and had arrived with a bouquet of pink carnations, Yuzu had dissolved into laughter. Javi didn't know about flower meanings, but he had read online that carnations meant love and passion in the Japanese language of flowers... And that was true, as Yuzu explained later, but the pink ones were almost exclusive to Mother's Day. Not exactly something you want to gift your date.

Still, the misunderstanding had ended up as an inside joke, and for the next anniversaries, Javi had made sure to buy a bouquet of pink carnations. It was a tradition already.

Not that they had been together for long, only a year. Still, it felt like they had been together for a long time.

After all those years of training together, being close friends –although 'friends' doesn't seem to cover everything they were–, they knew each other pretty well. Plus, they had been living together in Toronto for 7 months now. They knew each other's characters enough to know how to calm, motivate, excite and anger the other. They were aware of the other's quirks too. Like the way in which Yuzu would carefully roll his earphone's cables before putting them away, or how Javi  _ had _ to had coffee before breakfast.

By the time Javi arrives home, Effie looks up from the sofa, staring at him before curling herself into a fur ball again. The sound of metal noises from the kitchen doesn't surprise him.

“ _ Tadaima _ ,” Yuzu says, with a bright, playful tone. “You know, Javi... When you said we would make dinner together for our anniversary, I thought you meant both of us.”

Javi hears the snort from the main door, and he smiles while taking off his shoes.

“Sorry I'm late, Yuzu,  _ cariño, _ ” he starts, moving around the house without letting go of the bouquet, making a minor stop in his bedroom. Javi is pleased to find everything in its place.

When he heads out of the room, thinking about doing another stop in the bathroom to check himself in the mirror, he hears Yuzu's steps inside the kitchen, moving.

“Did Brian hold you up? Because...” Javi hears the voice of Yuzu echoing through the kitchen, closer to the door with each word. He is coaching now, but he has to make use of the skater muscles he still has to dash through the hallway and make it to the living room before Yuzu.

He manages, barely.

When Yuzu finally comes out of the kitchen, patting his hands dry with a kitchen towel, he fixes his eyes on Javi almost immediately. His eyes open in surprise, and his pink lips part as if wanting to emit a sound, but not quite. In a matter of seconds, however, Yuzu's astonished expression gives way to another: his eyes gleam with tears, and he beams, dropping the kitchen towel and covering his mouth with his hands.

Javi smiles from his low-angle position, on one knee, with an open velvet box on one hand and a bouquet of red carnations on the other. He can break the tradition just this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments? Round of applause? Wave of boos? I'll take it all <3


End file.
